


Hopeful

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Homelessness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Castiel, Robbery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is homeless, hungry, thirsty and is slowly losing is sanity. His only hospitality is an old, broken down car and even that doesn’t satisfy him despite having to accept that his current living situation is terrible and he has no one to turn to. Unknowningly to him, a particular generous blue-eyed man would offer him something that would blossom into something more than a friendship.





	1. Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is suffering from his poor living conditions and doesn’t try to seek help. Instead, help came to him.

I’ve grown into the habit of sassing people whenever they ask me, “how are you?” or “are you fine?” Usually I’d respond with “I’m well.” And let it be but my current situation is quite obvious but bystanders seem to be oblivious.

 

You can’t say “I’m well.” if you’ve lost your home, job, and can barely afford food and water. I’m currently staying in an abandoned car and I’m looking forward to moving out - possibly to a home with new luxuries, and by a new home I don’t mean a house. The car I currently stay in stinks of possibly my body odor. Despite the occasional creature that lurks every now and then, I’ve gotten used to my situation and learned to thrive in it. Thank god I’m a hunter or else I would’ve been dead long ago.

 

I would contact Sammy for help but recently we’ve gotten into a big fight with resulted in lack of communication. I don’t think he’d want to associate himself with me right now and I understand. 

 

I closed my my eyes for a brief seconds, hoping this was all just a bad dream or whatever people do to cope with tragedy. Looking up at the darkening sky, I sighed and climbed a wire fence to reach the car I inhabit.

 

I missed it when I was at home with Sammy and my dad, and everything was OK. I wasn’t alone and homeless and I wasn’t crying or trying to sleep in a cramped car with broken windows. The leather seats were sticky and the odor of the car made me groan and sob even more. I prayed to God everyday to fix my broken mind.

 

My stomach grumbled and I put my hand over it as if to ease my hunger. I sat up and checked my wallet, 5 bucks. That could get me a plate of tacos at a nearby food stand, which, wasn’t good either. This meant I would have to travel farther to obtain my nutrition and I lacked the energy to do so..

 

Maybe I’ll just skip dinner tonight.. just like I skipped breakfast and lunch...

 

Closing my eyes again, I dreamed of living the life I wanted to live. Not this fucked up and isolated life where society stares at you because your appearance is different. Granted, I did look like I just got out of a fight and received looks of concern but it bugged me because I felt like I didn’t belong.

-

“Hey!” A figure banged on the car door, “What’re you doing in there?”

 

I whined, trying to open my eyes tiredly and trying to register the figure’s appearance interrogating me. “Just.. sleeping. I don’t have a home, am I violating this property?”

 

”No, but you shouldn’t be out here.. it’s dangerous, especially your car, it’s prone to break down someday and reports of vampires running around nearby are growing.” He said, stepping in the light to reveal his blue eyes and black hair. “Its Castiel. I could offer you some shelter if you’d like.”

 

”I don’t get why you’d want to house a stranger.” I sad, not too entirely trusting of this man, offering me a home, or maybe he’s sending me to a homeless shelter. Should’ve thought of that. I think I prefer living in this car but I’m thirsting for a place where it isn’t so humid and when it rains you don’t get wet every time.

 

”I dunno. Maybe it’s because I feel bad for you, but it’s best if you come with me. I’ll even provide you some food and a roof.”

 

I couldn’t believe I was actually contemplating on going with this guy, someone I barely met. I’m can’t believe I’m thinking of disregarding the stranger rule. If my living condition wasnt so poor, I would’ve said so, but I’m desperate and if I’m gonna die I won’t be bothered. Anything to rid of me of my pain, I suppose.

 

”You think something nefarious is going on?” He chuckled. Pausing for a second, “You can trust me. Nothing else I can tell you.”

 

“Fine. I’ll go with you. You could’ve picked anyone else, though.”

 

”I could’ve, but I chose you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is introduced, Dean gets breakfast.

It was cold, colder than it usually was in the fall. Maybe it’s because of the lack of clothes I have on or because I’m sick. Hopefully it’s because of my attire, I wouldn’t want Castiel to forbid me of my luxuries because he’s a germophobe.

 

The house was surprisingly nicer than I thought it was originally going to be. It was very modern. A three story house with a ton of luxuries I never imagined existed. For a second I thought I was dreaming, pinching myself and emitting a quiet “ow” as I realized I wasn’t. My eyes settled on the designer couches and a door that slid open and closed leading to a window. It concerned me: how the glass could be broken easily and a burglar could break in, but those concerns blew away when I was informed they were difficult to shatter.

 

”What do you think?” Castiel asked proudly.

 

”I think it’s nice. You must have a lot of money.” I said. And damn, he did. Had it not been for him, I would be staying in a car for yet another night with my stomach begging for food and my back hitting the sticky chairs, echoing throughout the barren environment.

 

”I do,” He said, giving a smile to me, “I don’t mind spending on you. By the way, what’s your name? I didn’t catch it.”

 

”It’s Dean. Thank you, by the way.”

 

“I’ll let you explore a bit, the chefs are preparing the food as we speak.”

 

My eyes widened at everything I made contact with, feeling the soft fabric of the couch, stumbling back as I realized how close I was to the dark TV, it had to be 120 inches (that’s what she said.) The backyard exceeded the beauty of the interior of the house. I couldn’t remember a time I saw something this beautiful in the past 5 years, bright neon green grass that glistened in the sunlight, a white picket fence that reminded me of the modern family life I once dreamed of, and oh-

 

Those thoughts compressed inside my mind as I felt my stomach growling, again. I was so ready to eat, unbelieving I’m about to take the food this random rich guy is offering. I didn’t see any other refugees around so i assumed they were sleeping or I’m the only one around. Weird.

 

Castiel chuckled, “Ya like what you see?” He asked pompously. Perhaps he was proud of the house himself. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he is. I almost swooned walking in there, I wonder how he felt about it. I guess it was quite obvious now.

 

”Yeah. Aside from that, I’m hungry. When’s food?”

 

”Breakfast’ll be ready in about 5, Dean.” It felt weird hearing me say my name when I barely knew him. My name was resevered for acquaintances but I guess he _could_ be considered one, but I’d never bring it up afraid of what he’d say or do.

 

”Oh, thanks. I’ll keep on exploring.”

 

The second floor was abundant in bedrooms with king and queen sized beds. I was so close to fainting again but my head hit the corner which made me yelp and remain conscious. Am I gonna sleep on one of these? I thought. Fingers crossed , I guess. I’ll most likely be forced to sleep on a sleeping bag or something.

 

“Dean, c’mere.” Castiel called, feet patting the floor lightly and looking around for me. 

 

“I’m coming.” I called back, quickly walking down the stares as my thirst and hunger increased the more and more I went without properly being fed.

 

The kitchen was a scandavian style which complemented the rest of the house. I began to feel uneasy as a figure, who I’ve never seen before, walked into a room smiling at me and took a seat beside me. “Hey, who’s this?” He asked.

 

”Oh, this is Dean. He was homeless so I thought I would take him in for a bit.” Castiel said, seemingly pleased with this actions. “Dean, this is Gabriel, he’s my brother. Gabriel, this is Dean.”

 

”Hello.” We both said simultaneously. My distressed face turning into a laugh and so did Gabriel, making eye contact with my green eyes. “I’m Gabriel, as you already know. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Dean, if it wasn’t obvious enough.” Which earned a light laugh from both Castiel and Gabriel.

 

I licked my lips when my eyes met the apple pie just sitting on the table, so vulnerable and could be easily snatched. It could last me about a few weeks if I ate properly, but I’m at a house, I’m not homeless anymore.. yet.. so I could eat more than I used to, I think. Grabbing the pie and taking the knife to cut a tiny piece, I placed it on the white plate and started consuming it, so quick that you’d think I set a world record.

 

”You really like pie, don’t you?” Castiel asked, amused at the way I just ate the piece of pie. “Take as much as you want, you don’t have to cut tiny portions.” He said unasmused now.

 

”Ok. Thanks.” I said, blushing in embarrassment. I wasn’t used to eating much and I rarely took big portions of food. I took some oranges and toast and added it into my plate, pleased when my stomach stopped complaining.

 

Gabriel bent over me whispered to me, “ _I think he likes you.”_  accompanied by a small laugh which made me blush even harder.

 

Maybe he did.

 

 

 


	3. Thoughts and Fears

I took a shower after Castiel and Gabriel urged me to, which I could argue with since I smelled like shit. I did notice them both sniffing and pitching their noses as we eat breakfast, which made me feel even more embarrassed. Since I didn’t have any clothes other than my black sweatshirt and khaki shorts, Castiel agreed to lend me some of his clothes. Luckily for me, they fit perfectly, which surprised me a bit.

 

Sighing and combing my brown hair, which oddly felt great, the comb raking through my hair which made another sigh escape my mouth as Castiel walked in to check with me. “Felt great to finally shower, huh? Hopefully my bathroom doesn’t stink up, too.”

 

I felt offended, having him remind me of my odor and how bothersome it is. I couldn’t blame him, I brought it upon myself, arguing with my manager and being let go like that. After losing my job the decrease in income resulted in me losing my apartment which ended up with me in a broken down car. “Yeah! It felt great.” Lots of dirt washed off my skin while the shower head was running, filling the bathtub with dirty, yucky brown water which made me shudder and tiptoe in the tub (I have a problem with unsanitary things which is ironic because I decided to become homeless and live in the dirt..)

 

“I knew it would. The clothes miraculously fit too, how convenient. Now I know your sizes and I don’t have to buy many outfits for you.” He concluded, grinning when a smile plastered on my face.

 

”Yeah I was surprised too.” It was a dissapointing reply but it was the only thing I could get out of my mouth, too stunned from what’s happening right now to say anything else. I mean, I was literally homeless and hungry but then someone approached me and decided to shelter me. It’s going to take me a few to take this all in: my emotions, this thing.. and maybe what Castiel feels about me right now? I took a deep breath and tried again, “Where’s Gabriel?”

 

“He’s running errands, specifically the mall and going to fetch some groceries.” Castiel said, turning around and sparing a glance to me, “You can keep exploring. I’m going to do some paperwork regarding my job, and maybe spray from airfresher in the kitchen, too.” He teased, “You’re lucky Gabriel didn’t freak out about how you smelled..” I watched him walk out the door without another word.

 

I just wanted to tell him how upset I was- about him teasing me. But who was I to say anything? I was under his mercy. Maybe when I’m well settled in I’ll tell him, but then again it’ll probably brush away and everyone will forget. Speaking of everyone, who else lived in the house? Just him and Gabriel? They reminded me of Sam, how we used to always stick together. Now we’re seperated, mentally and physically, and Sammy’s probably doing much better than me right now. Maybe I’ll visit him soon.. he doesn’t be too far away. I’ll just ask Castiel, I don’t think he’ll mind.

 

The third floor was was a mix of kitchens, bedrooms, storage rooms, and one of the rooms I presumed were used for the washing machines as I heard the loud noises it made. I concluded this floor wasn’t worth exploring and I was probably being a nuisance to the employees working here so I quickly walked down the white, wooden stairs, falling a bit when I reached the end but also catching myself.

 

I sat back on the white couch and stared at the T.V. I don’t think Castiel would scold me for using is T.V, right? I’ve been scolded for my actions all my life. I was second guessing myself. Of course he wouldn’t- he wasn’t my father. Nothing interesting was on, so I switched it off and inspected the second floor again, taking note of the rooms, the sizes, the color and design of the bed. 

 

It didn’t really satisfy me. I checked the clock: it just striked one. One in the afternoon and I was exhausted for some reason. 

 

 _I don’t think Castiel would mind if I just crashed on one of these beds, right?_ Walking over to the nearest bedroom, I slid onto the bed, uncaring that there were pictures of Castiel and his family around, going unnoticed. I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore.. my vision of the room faded.. and-

-

“Dean, Dean..” Castiel shook me and I remained still, still not giving a thought to my surroundings.. 

 

Castiel thought it was cute that I chose his bed, backing up to admire the view: Me laying on my stomach, breathing in the blue and white sheets of his bed. He was flattered, I reckon, staring at him from the corner of my eyes and closing them again. “Yeah.. tired.. What’s.. what’s up?”

 

”You’re laying on my bed, sweetie..” He said in a seductive voice. “Shit. I’m sorry. Pretend you didn’t hear that.”

 

I was a little freaked out by what he said but I let it slide.. I was practically irresistible, as I was told by various people. Though, I’d instantly back up or reject them in a heartbeat, I didn’t this time. It was either because Castiel could kick me out **or** I have feelings for him? It was probably the first option.

 

“N-no. It’s okay..” I sat up, hands resting on my thighs and looking into the tall mirror and noticing my messy hair. “What time is it?”

 

”9 P.M. You skipped lunch. Hows dinner sound?” He asked.

 

”Sounds great.” I did feel hungry.

-

It was silent, the sound of metal hitting the plates were the only thing to interrupt it. I was eating steak, grabbing a knife to slice a piece off. Gabriel broke the silence, finally.

 

“Glad you smell better, Dean.” Gabriel said, chuckling when I blushed and looked downwards. “Don’t be shy, it gets the best of us.”

 

”So, Dean, tell us a bit about yourself.” Castiel brought up a topic I had trouble talking about. There was really nothing interesting about me apart from me being a hunter, which, is also an abnormal thing to incluce considering the remarks people say about supernatural creatures.

 

”There’s nothing interesting about me, but, first off, I like pie. And Led Zeppelin. And uh.. I’m a hunter? But I’ve stopped hunting unless there’s a creature nearby so..” 

 

“That’s cool. Why’re you so reclusive about it? You know, being a hunter. You seem so.. shy about it.” Gabriel asked with a hint of understanding laced in his voice.

 

“Some people don’t believe in supernatural things, so I figured it was best to not talk about it.” 

 

“We won’t judge you.” Castiel said, sliding his chair to stand up and leave the kitchen. “I suppose I’ll be going to sleep now.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes locked on his tired brother. ”Same here.” He said, also leaving which left me alone.

-

It was 5:38 in the morning and I was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. My eyes were bloodshot but I still wasn’t able to doze off. 

 

I jumped, feet hitting the floor lightly when I heard the sound of glass breaking. It was loud and reminded me of the glass that supported the door leading to the backyard. Footsteps filled the silence that previously owned the house accommodated with more glass breaking (sounded like a vase instead of a window) and yelling.

 

A round was fired which made me yelp and hide under the sheets, and then another. It freaked me out so much. What if Castiel was going to see what’s going on and got hurt? Or Gabriel? The thought of them getting injured made me whimper and clutch into the sheets even more.

 

It was only my first day here and I’m already hearing gunshots and glass it only served to remind me of hunting and the car window breaking when it was extremely windy. And yeah, I’ll probably die tonight.. _Stay positive Dean._

 

It was overwhelming. I stayed quiet until the house fell into silence again.

 

My worries lifted when I heard Castiel. “Damnit, that was the third time this month. So much for replacing the window.” 


	4. Avid Interest

I silently tip toed down the stairs in curiosity and peered at Castiel and Gabriel staring down at the cooling body in front of them. “What happened?” I looked at the window and grimaced at the destruction. I thought they were difficult to break.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Dean.” said Castiel, pointing at the staircase. “Go back to sleep please. I don’t want you worrying.”

 

I tried to close my eyes and empty my thoughts but the chatter in the background kept me awake. It was 4 in the morning and my eyes oddly enough weren’t heavy and tired. They were discussing establishing heavier security to prevent anymore break-ins which was a relief.

 

“Castiel.” I said, walking down the stairs. “I can’t sleep. May I eat?”

 

“Yes there’s a wide quantity of foods in the kitchen, take whatever you want.”

 

I took a strawberry pop tart and nibbled it slowly, trying to savor every bite before I have to go to sleep again. The smell of coffee dominated my nose as I tried to inhale the scent of it. I used to depend on coffee to keep me awake at work but now I guess I don’t really need it.

 

Gabriel was sipping coffee from his mug. “What’re you thinking about?” He raised a brow. Maybe I was staring at him with a little too much zeal.

 

“Nothing. I like coffee too.”

 

“Doesn’t everyone? except for my brother. He hates coffee. You’re welcome to make your own. Were not restricting you to anything.”

 

“Maybe I’ll make some later, I’m not in the mood right now.” I wasn’t craving coffee right now. Suddenly, I was tired. I yawned went back to sleep, throwing the blue poptart wrapper away quietly as to not wake anyone upstairs.

 

The sounds of owls hooting and trees swaying in the wind was all I could hear before I fell asleep peacefully, chest moving up and down slowly.

 

 

 

I woke up, brushed my teeth and groomed myself before walking to the kitchen to eat. An unfamiliar face appeared and glared at me. “Who’s that?” I asked Castiel who was busy with speaking to someone else. Castiel turned around, a little annoyed but he still answered me. “That’s the security guard. He’s here to protect us Incase someone else tries to break in again. The window repair man is coming today to fix our shattered window, don’t go near there.”

 

I nodded, going to the counter with multiple stools across it and sitting down. A chef made me pancakes with strawberries organized so it looked like a cat. I stared in awe. It was delicious. I haven’t had pancakes in a very long time and my diet was mainly filled with sodas, pizzas, or occasionally tacos. My pancakes were accompanied by some orange juice.

 

I left the counter, watching someone take my plate away and placing them in the sink. I didn’t know what to do at this point, looking around the living room and glancing at Cas and Gabriel occasionally. Cas. That has a nice ring to it. I should ask him if I could call him that.

 

Momentarily, Castiel walked over to me, leaning against the counter and staring at me. “Yes Cas?” I asked. “Or do you prefer me to call you Castiel? I can call you either one.”

 

“I like Cas. Don’t call me Cassie though I swear to god I was this close to punching Gabriel for it.” He smirked. “How’re you feeling?” He wanted to know what was going inside Dean’s beautiful mind. His crush’s thoughts were most certainly the most important to Castiel.

 

“I’m feeling fine, really energetic, actually. Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I was wondering if I could call my brother some day. We haven’t spoken in a while and I would like to check up with him.”

 

“That’s fine with me. Tell me when you want to call him and I’ll lend ya my phone.”

 

“Thanks. I’m going out for a walk.” I desperately wanted to go out to socialize or breathe in the air even if it occasionally didn’t smell very kind and I often had to retreat.

 

“Alright. Don’t get lost.” Castiel quickly dismissed me. The door rung and Cas answered, revealing the repair man carrying his tools and smiling, shaking hands with Cas and walking in to inspect the broken window.

 

 

The air was fresh, the trees blew northbound and the streets were empty so I could walk anywhere without worrying. It was silent and peaceful. A mix of red, yellow, brown and orange leaves slowly fell on the ground gracefully. I smiled as I watched more leaves gently hit the concrete road.

 

I must have been staring at the leaves for quite a while because now there were kids riding their bicycles on the sidewalk. I wasn’t paying attention and almost walked into a boy recklessly riding down.

 

“Ben! Be careful next time. You almost hurt someone!” Their mother scolded and stopped him. She turned to me and apologized.

 

“It’s okay, he’s done no harm. Plus, it was my fault. The pretty autumn leaves are quite distracting.”

 

“I am fond of the fall too. Do you live around here? I haven’t seen you and I know almost everyone in this neighborhood.” She asked, smiling.

 

“I recently just moved in. Uh-“ was sharing that I was recently homeless too personal? “Yeah, that’s about it.”

 

“Oh! Well you’ll love your neighbors. They’re willing to help you with anything you need. There’s an old couple down the road that’s giving out their puppies and kittens if you’d like one.” She paused. “My names Lisa Braeden. And yours is..?”

 

“Dean Winchester. Nice you meet you.” I reached out to shake her hand, feeling her reach out, her hands connecting with mine and shaking lightly.

 

“There’s a coffee shop that recently opened, it’s very close to us, just a 10 minute walk, actually. Would you like to come with me this Saturday?”

 

“Aw mom! Why are you inviting strangers to come eat and drink with us now?” The boy crossed his arms. “I thought you said to not talk to strangers.”

 

“Ben. Do not use that tone with me.” She scolded him yet again, giving an apologetic look to me.

 

“I’ll think about it.” I said, waving to her as I walked away back to Cas’s house.

 

“Bye! See you soon.” Lisa yelled, holding her son’s hand and pushing the bicycle with her.

 

Did I just get asked out on a date by someone I already knew? I expected for it to be me to ask a girl out, not the way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy
> 
> omg what will Cas think!!


	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV is changed.

Castiel was furious when he found out Dean had been asked on a date. Maybe he could possibly sabotage it, just like he sabotaged Dean’s life. Cas was the reason why Dean got fired and lost everything. It was set up with precision. He knew making Dean upset at work would cause him to engage in a screaming match with his superior . He knew Dean would lose his job afterwards.

 

It took him a while to find out where Dean was located but thanks to the people he hired he was able to find Dean in a secluded area. The abandoned back of the tire store was practically nonexistent so it was the last place Cas would look.

 

And if he hadn’t let Dean go outside and walk, maybe his blood wouldn’t be boiling right now, trying not to scream and hit something or someone. Somehow Cas managed to keep himself composed, calmly smiling and nodding in acceptance. “When are you two going?”

 

“Saturday. I’m so excited.” said Dean. “It’s not like it’s my first date but I’m a little rusty.”

 

“I see. After not socializing with anyone but fast food employees I reckon you need to brush up.” Talking about Dean’s love life made Castiel’s blood boil even more. It was infuriating, but it’s going to be ok, Cas thought. He would be able to sabotage the date.“But, why would you be going out with a stranger, someone you hardly know?”

 

“I mean, usually when I get a bad feeling about someone I would say no. This time I just felt attracted to her. I actually like-like her. I didn’t say yes yet, but I’m going to next time I see her.” Dean was slightly aware but at the same time oblivious to Castiel’s feelings and intentions including what he had done before. “Are you sure you’re fine with this? I can say no.” He would prioritize Castiel before Lisa since he was the one that let him in his house and Lisa was just a stranger.

 

“You can go if you’d like, but if you don’t want to you don’t have to.” Shit. Did he fuck it up? Was he too obvious about his feelings? Castiel was always terrible at keeping his emotions inside even if it happiness or a tad bit of anger. He knew Dean was smart and could easily tell when someone was lying.

 

“Ok. Thanks for being so nice about it.”

 

 

 

Castiel’s thoughts were still trained on Dean and his upcoming date. Tomorrow was Saturday and he was informed Lisa was going to meet him there around 8 so he had time to set up everything. He was so close to screaming- afraid of how much Dean and Lisa’s relationship could advance. Would Dean forget him when he’d fallen madly in love with the woman? It was something Castiel always wanted to prevent. That’s why Dean’s past relationships have never worked out. They were all sabotaged behind Dean’s back and Dean would never know. Well, not until Castiel fucked up and left some of his secretive photos and files of Dean somewhere where he could access it.

 

His thumbs scrolled down his contact list. “There he is..” he mumbled to himself, tapping call and waiting for an answer.

 

“Hello?” The unknown entity said.

 

“I need you to do a favor for me.” Castiel’s voice was darker than usual and he chuckled.

 

“Only because I still owe you.”

 

“I need to to sabotage a date for me. Same guy, Dean Winchester. Should be pretty easy since hardly know each other. They’re meeting at a Caffeine Oasis tomorrow, specifically near 8 in the afternoon.”

 

“Will do.” They answered and the call ended without another word.

 

Castiel sighed and then smiled. Everything would go according to plan. He wasn’t sure why he was so stressed about it. His plots always worked whether or not they encountered bumps along the road.


End file.
